1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch, and more particularly to a crutch combination having rescuing tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical crutches or canes may be used for helping walking only and may not be used for rescuing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional crutches and canes.